Cover
by Tell Me Why People Believe
Summary: Chloe and Alek are determined to make it through this so called life they are living. Can they do it? [This is the ending that should have happened with the show. Read the description inside to understand better.] Rated mature for language, situations, and later chapters.


I know that this show was cancelled a very long time ago and that there is a book that sums this up better than me, but I have not read the book. I also know there is a script you could read that helps end your frustration with the cliffhanger, but I did not want to go that route; so here I am. I am writing the ending to a perfectly well written series that had to end, but I also am writing this to put some lemon in there that many people are not in to. I will of course tell you beforehand with the chapters that should be sexual. But overall this will be rated Mature because of the language and gory descriptions. I hope you understand where I am coming from and enjoy the twist that I have put upon the ending that in my personal opinion should have happened. Thank you! I will see you at the end of the adventure!

* * *

"I'm going to kill you," Alek spoke fiercely.

"Is that any way to talk to your brother," Zane spoke clenching his jaw.

One more time Alek peered down to his fallen allies, no, his dear friend and closest person to being his mother. They lied _dead_ on the floor of their own apartment. He shot his head up wasting no more time running towards his enemy. He jumped kicking the foe back against the bar. The guy just smiled wickedly before jolting forward quicker than anticipated throwing a punch to Alek's abdomen. He lost his breath for a moment before taking his chances grabbing Zane by the waist and digging his nails deep in the boys flesh earning a sudden gasp. Blood soon filled Alek's nostrils, and he pushed his head into the chin of the male before retreating from his grasp letting the enemy take his break.

Alek stood before Zane who was now gashing out unwanted blood and Alek's claws stood out with streaks of blood showing prideful trueness. Zane just stood there sighing in pain before looking back up, "How could you be so stupid?"

His eyebrows knitted confused, "I am not stupid."

"Do you really not know what happened to _our_ parents," Zane gritted as he touched his own injury, "They took you away. They killed _our_ parents. They just wanted you all for their own, and now you have grown up to be such a…pussy."

"How do you even know about _my_ parents," Alek barged forward, "You know nothing!"

Zane looked down, "Believe what you will, but this isn't the last of me."

Before Alek had a chance to react, Zane ran towards the window running straight through the glass and Alek could only watch as it shattered and then Zane was gone. He was gone as he perished from 18 flights. Alek did the only thing he could, and he dropped to his knees beside his fallen comrade, he had to do something. Both leaders were now gone, he did the next best thing, and he called Chloe. The phone rang and rang, but she did not answer until it finally went to voicemail.

* * *

"I…I killed him," Chloe was clearly upset, but she was also very fragile at the moment.

Her body ached slightly still from the gun wounds. A tear slid down her face, and she wanted nothing more than this to just be a nightmare. Her hand slid across his pale face once more. This was a moment of confusion for her. How was she going to ever live with herself any longer? Let alone, how would she be able to face the world?

She shot a gaze to her friends who were just as panicked as she was. She put her head low watching as her hair brushed against Brian's face. The tears just rolled down now as she began to burst out into a hysterical cry. The only other thing that kept playing over and over in her mind was their first and last kiss. She didn't even care about her father at the moment or the fact that Amy was now hugging her while Paul paced back and forth.

"Okay," Paul managed and slowly Chloe came back to reality as both her and Amy looked up, "We need to get out of here before the police make it."

"But…" Chloe panicked, "What about Bria-"

"How are we going to explain that he is dead," Amy shook her head, "You have also got gunshot wounds on you…which I'm guessing means that you have…died once again."

Chloe peered down facing the heat, "Fine," She stared once more before laying his head gently on the concrete stairs.

This was how it would end. She was walking away from her first true love, and he was dead all because of her. This changed everything, but first she needed to get out of here so she could truly think. She heard her phone vibrate more and more in her pocket as they walked down the steps and towards Amy's car. She was now getting anxious about who the caller was, but it just didn't ring a bell. She was just a walking zombie at this point.

"Chloe," Amy shouted watching Chloe walk away from them, "This way!"

Chloe finally listened snapping out of her phase. She couldn't let anymore of her friends die tonight. She ran towards them as they walked back to the car. As she rode in the back of Amy's car, she heard sirens in the far off distance. She gulped knowing full well what that meant. Her phone vibrated once more, and she finally got the nerve to even look who it was.

It was Alek. She took a deep breath and answered, "Hey," She said in a shaky voice.

He sounded desperate, "Oh my god, thank god you are okay…and alive."

"Yeah, what's wrong," She sat up in her seat causing Amy and Paul to look back at her.

He hesitated for a long amount of time, "Valentina and Jasmine are…dead."

Chloe's heart stopped beating momentarily before she gasped covering her mouth daring herself to cry once more, "How?"

He began off, "Zane…he was not who we thought he was. He killed both of them while I was away."

Chloe gritted her teeth her eyes changing frequently from Mai to human, "Where are you?"

"I am…I am heading towards your house now," He spoke fervently now and she could hear the wind blowing in the speaker, "I fear your mom may be in danger."

"I'm on my way," Chloe spoke, "And Alek, don't die!"

She hung up before he could answer, but he just pocketed his phone relieved that she was alive, still. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop knowing full well what it would mean from here on out. He just needed to discuss the matters at hand with Chloe.

Chloe looked up, "Step on it!"

"What's wrong," Paul had now completely changed positions now looking at Chloe.

"Valentina and Jasmine are gone," She was out of control now scaring Paul slightly with her eyes changing so drastically.

"As in," Paul gaped, "Dead?"

Chloe only nodded and Amy gasped as her hand wavered on the steering wheel. She sped up to a more dangerous speed hoping to make it to Chloe's moms on time. While in the car, all hearts were racing until they made it to Chloe's house and they parked. All fled the vehicle quickly and Chloe saw Alek on the neighbor's roof making it in a timely manner.

She nodded as he jumped from the building and landed next to her as they ran inside. She ran through the door right behind Paul and Amy. They stood in the doorway awkwardly and she pushed through.

"Mom," She ran up to her as her mom removed herself from the couch alarmed by the sudden entrance by all of these teenagers.

"Hello, dear," She was abruptly stopped back an enormous hug.

"Thank god," Chloe sprang away wiping away stinging tears, "You're alive."

"Yes, I am alive," She inhaled confused, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Why are you home so early," Chloe questioned firstly.

"The investor had to depart early," She paused, "He said it was an urgent matter with his son."

Chloe nodded and looked behind her at Paul and Amy. They only turned and began to leave. Alek stayed behind and both stared at one another.

"I think it is time to tell her," Alek spoke, "But first tell me what happened."

"Alek," Chloe stepped towards him, "I died."

Meredith didn't want to intrude, but she was unbelieving to her own ears.

He clenched his fists showing his teeth, "How?"

"Gunshots," She spoke, "I didn't know who she was. She was definitely not Mai, though, or even Jackal. She was human. I…I just wanted to meet my dad, but they…they tricked me Alek. My father is dead."

She spouted all of these things, and by that time Alek was already in front of her holding her face, "What else?"

"Brian," Alek stoned, "Brian…he….he is dead. He kissed me while I was waking back up from death. It's my fault!"

Chloe nearly screamed those last words, "You know it's not your fault. You tried, but I warned you," He regretted those words, "No, I will not pin this on you."

Meredith stood this no longer, "What is going on?!"

Chloe walked away from Alek's grasp back to her mother, "I told you no more lies or secrets, but I have been keeping one more. It's best if you sit down."

Meredith's eyes widened as she sat back down on the couch. Chloe just stood peering down at her mother and Alek shadowed behind her. The silence grew before Chloe held her hands close to her heart. She beat her hands against her heart and closed her eyes in pain. She was finally forced to tell her mom the most painful truth that she had been avoiding.

"You know I love you, Mom," Chloe began, "But I turned 16 months ago. After that, I no longer had the life of Chloe King. I am what you call a Mai. I can run super-fast, jump very high and very long distances, see in the dark, and I have claws that can pierce through the bravest of people. I know, it's unbelievable. I can read your face. I wouldn't be so special if I weren't what the Mai call the Uniter. The Uniter has nine lives bestowed upon them, but each life is harder and harder to live. My job as the one and only Uniter is to help humans and Mai live with one another once again. But there are people who know of the Mai existence and want to annihilate all that remain on this earth. Alek is a Mai, and so was Jasmine. I cannot have intimate relations with humans, or they may die. The boy that we went to the funeral for, he died because of me. I-I just didn't know what I was. And then…tonight…I died for the second time, Mom. I died the first time by being thrown off a tower. The second time was tonight. A woman shot me several times. I…I know this is very hard to believe, but if you need proof then tell me what to do."

Meredith had a lump in her throat. What was she supposed to say in this sort of situation? Her daughter wasn't human? Her daughter has already died? Her daughter can kill humans with a single kiss? She stood with shaky legs beginning her speech.

"I-I believe you, but I think it is time you knew why you are here," Meredith walked towards the stairs as Chloe narrowed her eyes not ready for any more surprises tonight.

They ran up the stairs as Alek followed behind not saying a word. Chloe's heart had not stopped racing ever since back at the Theatre. They finally made it to her mother's room as she knelt down picking box up from under the bed. She slowly slid a little pink piece off of the box and sat it on the bed.

"Open it," Meredith ordered.

Chloe looked over at Alek and her mother before kneeling down sliding the top off of the box. The first thing she noticed was a pile of letters that didn't make any sense, but they were all addressed to her mother. She set those aside looking deeper into the box. She saw her own birth certificate and little shoes that were definitely hers. She smiled at them picking them up and seeing just how tiny they really were.

After digging through the box, she noticed a tiny slip of paper that seemed a little odd. She picked it up realizing it was a newspaper article that read, "Child Lone Survivor of Ukrainian Massacre." Her heart rate increased realizing something. She was not on her seventh life, she was now on her sixth. She whipped her head around bumping into Alek's shoulder and his face was so close, but she pulled herself together.

"I-I," He stopped her.

"I can't let you die anymore," He viciously growled.

She smiled knowing that he was so sweet sometimes. Would he really go to the ends of the earth for her? Her smile disappeared, and she looked at the paper once more as tears began to form in her eyes and drip down on to the page. She placed it down wiping away the tears.

"Why does it have to be me," She gasped as her small tears turned into a fit of hysterical crying.

Meredith almost ran to her child, but Alek grabbed her and held her tightly whispering a lullaby to her, "Oy khodyt' son, kolo vikon. A drimota kolo plota. Pytayetsya son drimoty: De zh my budem nochuvaty? De khaton'ka teplesen'ka, De dytynka malesen'ka, Tudy pidem nochuvaty I dytynku kolysaty. Tam budem spochyvaty, I dytynku prysypl'yaty: Spaty, spaty, sokol'yatko, Spaty, spaty, holubyatko."

(Translated in English: The Dream passes by the window, And Sleep by the fence. The Dream asks Sleep: "Where should we rest tonight?" Where the cottage is warm, Where the tot is weeny, There we will go, And rock the child to sleep. There we will sleep, and will sing to the child: Sleep, sleep, my little falcon, Sleep, sleep, my little dove.)

"H-How do you know you know Ukranian," Chloe had finally calmed down moving away from his embrace.

"You understood," Alek questioned.

"Yes, I don't know how," She also asked herself confused.

"Well, for me, I learned it for the sake of Valentina. She wanted us to learn most languages," He smiled, "And that is one of my favorite lullabies…so.."

Chloe smiled, "It sounds so sweet."

Meredith cleared her throat, "I'm sorry..."

"Mom, I know it is going to take some time to get used to, but do you still love me?"

"Of course I still love you, you are my daughter," Meredith hugged her baby.

Chloe hugged back intently and then opened her eyes to Alek who was staring at her, "Mom, I know it has been a long night, but if I may have a private talk with Alek, that would be nice."

Meredith hesitated, but nodded letting Chloe step to her own room.

"Alek," She questioned once she had the door shut to her room.

"You won't like what I am about to say," He darted his eyes back and forth.

"I never like what you say," She folded her arms trying to keep images of Brian from circling in her head.

He smiled but returned serious, "Listen, we need to get you out of here. As long as you are here, your family and friends are in danger. I know you do not want to leave them, but if we are to kill these guys, then we need to make sure that you have no weaknesses. I know that you are not ready to fight all your battles, so I know some Mai that are not connected to San Francisco that can help you train and be better at your skills over in California. Please, just think about it."

Chloe pondered over his words knowing that he was the last Mai she could trust. No, he was the only person she could trust with her life. If it meant saving her family and friends, maybe it was time to move. What about her education, though? What about her life that she just got started? No, this wasn't about her. This was something the Uniter should have done in the beginning.

"Fine, when should be leave," She moved towards her computer tapping on the screen after she flipped it open.

"Probably tomorrow evening," He followed her, "I will give you time to say goodbye and pack. I don't want you to having anything left unsaid, but remember you cannot keep in contact with them, either or tell them where we are going."

She was getting a headache, "Just…stop talking."

He did as she asked, but he really didn't want to leave her in this state tonight, "If you need to talk to me-"

"No, just leave," She slammed the computer shut, "I need to rest since we have such a big day tomorrow."

Alek nodded and slid out of the window. He jumped to a tree pretending to jump off, but sat in a tree close to her window. He snapped open his phone calling several members of the San Francisco Mai letting them all know the news and also telling them that they needed to find a leader but that him and the Uniter were leaving town due to the unwanted activity. Of course, they weren't too happy with the idea, but after hours of explanation to most of their persistent attitudes, they all gave in to his request.

He sighed switching his phone off looking up to see Chloe stepping out of her steaming bathroom with nothing but a towel covering her luscious body. He drooled, but snapped his mouth shut looking away. Yeah, he watched her but never had he been that close to see her so vulnerable. His eyes kept wandering back over the open window viewing some very indecent poses until he finally restricted himself from looking over at all. He was such a pervert at times, but it was hard when Chloe was just so sexy.

He laid his head back listening to the wild sounds of the city drifting off here and there until finally morning rose. He had his mouth wide open and his feet were dangling. His body rocked as he snored soundly. The Uniter slipped onto the tree daring her approach. He was so…peaceful while he slept.

She found herself over his body keeping her knees between his legs, and her hands above his head. This was her solution to not be depressed. She had to prank around with Alek. She grabbed his nose, and he was startled awake slamming her against the tree his claws drawn out from the attack. He sighed realizing it was only her.

"Chloe," he backed off realizing how close they were together, "Your sense of humor is quite honestly the opposite."

She giggled sitting up as he stood on the branch, "I love that you are a stalker."

"Is that supposed to be funny," He stretched smelling himself, "Yeah, I could use a shower."

Chloe licked her lips, "Can I have breakfast?"

He stared at her, "Let me shower first."

She pouted, "If Mom finds out-"

"You let that stupid beast shower in your place. Why not me?"

She shut her mouth gesturing him towards the house. He only smiled jumping in her window the bathroom, "Seriously Chloe, you need to understand that I have priorities."

She followed behind him handing him a towel that he just threw on the sink and began to start the water for him, "And what are those?"

He began to strip off his shirt throwing it at her. She caught it realizing it wasn't the towel, "I have priorities as a man."

She turned blushing at the sight, "And you aren't telling me your priorities."

Alek stepped forward unbuttoning his pants, "That I need some privacy when I shower."

He pulled his pants on down, and she just stared at the plaid boxers that were too baggy to outline anything important. Of course she was slightly embarrassed, but what could possibly be so wrong?

"Oh please, you never have any privacy and you know it," She smiled, "Not when your number one priority is me."

It was his turn to blush, but he regained his composure holding the sides of his boxers ready to pull down any moment. This was where it was time to call the line with Chloe as she waved her hands in defeat slipping out of the bathroom. Sometimes Alek was just uncontrollable.

She sat on her bed listening to the sound of the shower. But now that she was alone, she replayed the events that happened yesterday over and over in her mind. She would never forget what happened or could she?

* * *

Alright, I hope you enjoyed chapter 1.


End file.
